


Soak'n Suds

by rogersrabbit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bubble Bath, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogersrabbit/pseuds/rogersrabbit
Summary: Stiles decides to end the day with a nice bath.





	Soak'n Suds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rieraclaelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/gifts), [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/gifts).



Stiles leans back against Derek. Relaxing in the tub is a great way to cap the day.

“So how was the meeting with forest service?”

He feels rather than hears Derek’s rumbling growl.

“That bad?” He takes the hand Derek has on the side of the tub and brings it to his stomach and laces their fingers.

“Could be worse, Argent wasn’t there today.”

“Score!” He leans his head back and pecks a kiss to Derek’s cheek.

“How was training with your dad?” Derek's ears are still flushed in pleasure.

“Ugh, he loves Isaac more than me now,” he’s unsure what he feels, then he hears him. “Don’t laugh, Derek.”

“You're supposed to be on my side.” He pouts, but it’s nice to hear him laugh. _The big guy needs it._

“I am, I am. Glad Isaac is fitting in at the station.” Derek rubs his nose into Stiles’ hair, “You have suds in your hair. How do you have suds in your hair?.”

“We _are_ in a bubble bath Derek. You're getting older, not turning into a forgetfulwolf are you?” He gives an exaggerated sigh, “Guess I’ll need to put you into the old wolf-folks home now.”

He turns to look at Derek, _no_. “What is that smile about?”

The smile just gets bigger. “Derek you stop thinking whatever you're thinking right now!”

“I don’t think so.” Derek begins to tickle him with the hand he has on Stiles stomach.

“St-oo-op,” he can’t help the laughter, his stomach is too sensitive, “da-mn w-oo-lf sp-eed.”

“There, just how I like you. You need to smile more Stiles.”

 _Damn his wolf for being so sweet_. He takes a moment to catch his breath.

“Well it made you smile too, so happy to be of service.” _He can be sappy too, alright?_

**Author's Note:**

> Rieraclaelin and Smowkie talked about non-sexual bathing. Voilà.


End file.
